BotD: Awakening of the Dragonsong
by Veloran-Darkfyre
Summary: The events of Shinryu's life before Trema. Contains all of his previous adventures throughtout the pokemon world. Might split into a five part series by Region. Bumped up to rating M due to Language and Sexual Themes. Being written at an ungodly pace too! Get it while its HOT!
1. Genesis: Enter Richard Maxwell

**I believe that it is time for me to explain Shinryu's beginnings. So, here is the start of his extensive Pokémon Career.**

_**Note: Things will be slowed down, because I don't think it would be a good idea to have Shinryu defeat the Eight Gyms faster than you can blink, because if that was the case this would be very, very short if I had him defeat the Gyms in his (My) record time.**_

* * *

A young kid stood in the back of a long line within the PokeLab of Littleroot Town, he was about twelve, stood at about five foot six, and had short white hair. His eyes were a sterling silver in color, and they reflected his excitement at almost being able to have his own pokémon!

"Hey! Richard!" Exclaimed the kid in front of him, choosing that moment to turn around. He held his hand up and Richard high-fived him. "So, what pokémon are you hoping to get? I want to get a Treecko."

Richard shrugged. "Hi Arthur. I was thinking maybe Torchic." He answered. "I like the idea of training a Blaziken! I heard that someone could be able to take on the entire Elite Four with one." He whispered the last part into Arthur's ear.

"Nah... That's just a rumor." Said the kid behind Richard. "There's no way a Blaziken could take the ENTIRE Elite Four on on its own."

Richard glared back at the kid. "So you say. But what if its true?"

The kid laughed maniacally. "If it **was** true, don't you think **everyone** would be choosing to get a Torchic and leave the others alone?" He pushed Richard out of the line. "Now leave. You don't deserve a pokémon, you weakling."

Richard growled up at the kid, who merely flexed his muscles.

"Leave now before I decide to show everyone just how **weak **you are." The kid growled back as he kicked Richard hard in his side, causing him to cry out loudly.

Arthur grabbed the kid, but ended up being thrown out of the line also.

"And you are weak as well. Weaklings shouldn't have pokémon. Only the strong. That is what my Father has told me!"

Richard groaned as he stood back up.

The kid laughed as he saw Richard stand. "Hah! Tougher than you look. Well, take this!" He spiraled about and planted a kick to Richard's chest, causing him to grunt in pain as he fell backwards.

The last thing Richard remembered was the laugh of the kid, and then the angry yell before he became lost to the world.

* * *

"Ughnn..." Groaned Richard as he rolled onto his side, before he quickly sat upright. "No!" He shouted before he clutched his chest. "Agh! Where?" He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room. "What?"

At that moment, the door to his room opened and Nurse Joy walked in along with Chansey. "Oh hello Richard. How are you feeling?" She asked gently, approaching him and pushing him softly back into a lying position.

"Ugh... Like hell."

"Richard Tyler Maxwell! Watch your tongue young man!" Exclaimed a woman as she walked into the room at that exact moment. She was tall, and wore an expensive crimson dress that had a diamond inset into the collar.

Richard sighed as he looked away. "Yes mother..." He then groaned when Joy had gently prodded his left side.

"Hmm... It seems like he has some broken ribs misses Maxwell." Said Joy as she stood up. "He is to stay in bed until they are fully healed. He is lucky that they didn't break into his lungs." She then bowed to Richard's mother and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Richard's mother sighed as she sat down in a chair next to his bed. "Alright, what happened?"

Richard looked away. "I was attacked needlessly." He said simply.

His mother sighed as she reached out and placed her hand on Richard's cheek. "Who attacked you?"

Richard attempted to shrug, but he hissed with pain. "I have no idea. He was taller than me, had black hair in a long samurai-tail, and was boasting that weak people shouldn't be Trainers." He looked over at his mother. "And he did the same thing to Arthur!"

His mother hesitated... "Umm... There's something you need to know... Arthur is in heavy surgery because of massive internal bleeding and his spine was broken."

Richard's eyes widened as he clenched the sheets of his bed, an unintentional growl coming from his throat. "If I find that kid... I will pay him back ten-fold for what he's done to me and Arthur!"

Richard's mother was about to open her mouth to say something, but the door opened and a man in a black and white business suit stormed into the room.

"Richard!" He exclaimed.

Richard smiled weakly. "Hi Dad... How goes the research?"

The man, now revealed as Richard's father, sighed and shook his head. "You're more important that my research son. Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to his wife, who smiled at him.

"Assimir... Richard was attacked by a kid who was at the Lab also."

Richard's father's eyes widened. "What? Who did it, and was he caught?" He shouted.

Richard grunted as he looked away. "Don't ask me. He probably bailed out when he realized that he hurt us too much."

Assimir stared at his son. "Richard... When did you mature like this? You're only twelve..."

Richard turned to stare his father in the eyes. "Want to know what happened? I nearly died."

Assimir looked taken aback as he nodded slightly. "Come on Alice... Let's let Richard rest now." He said as he stood up. "We'll be back in a few hours to take you home to Fortree."

Richard nodded. "Alright. Whatever." He turned as best as he could onto his other side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Richard was watching out the window as the limo brought them into his hometown, his normally enthusiastic eyes dark and cold as he stared at the passing trees until they pulled up to a large tree-house and the limo stopped.

A door was heard opening further up and Richard unbuckled his seat belt as his door opened and a man in a dark green suit stood nearby. "Thanks Jeff." He said with a slight edge in his voice as he got out of the vehicle, standing up to his full height while keeping a hold on the limousine's frame before Jeff pulled out the wheelchair from the trunk and wheeled it up to where he was. He inclined his head somewhat and then sat down.

"Where to Master Maxwell?" Asked Jeff, closing the door to the limo.

Richard shrugged slightly with his left shoulder, seeing as his right side was what was hurting. "To my room please. And what have I told you about calling me Master? I am not my Father or Grandfather, so please call me Richard."

Jeff chuckled lightly as he began pushing the chair towards the elevator that was built into the bottom of the tree.

The house was unique in the fact that it was the ONLY building in Fortree that wasn't entirely a tree-house and was partly a scientific wonder. The Maxwell family had built many technological devices into the very tree, and yet they hadn't killed it.

Once inside the elevator, Richard looked back at Jeff. "And could I persuade you to bring me something to eat after I am in my room? I am very hungry."

Jeff smiled down at Richard. "Why of course... Richard." He then began to move them down the hall the moment the elevator doors opened. He wheeled Richard to the last room and opened the door. "Here you are. I'll be back in a bit with some food. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Richard shook his head. "No, nothing in particular. Just bring me whatever the cook wants to make." He then took the wheels of the chair and rolled into the room to his computer desk, pushing the actual chair out of the way and positioning the wheelchair at the desk, locking the wheels in place. He reached down to the power button and pushed it in, turning on the desktop.

With a low hum, the computer screen flashed on as the computer loaded. Richard sighed as he waited for about a minute and then rapidly typed in his password, accessing the desktop. He moved the mouse and double-clicked on the Google Chrome icon, bringing up the internet. He typed in the home URL for the pokémon school, signed in, and began to read more on his Online Class.

The door opened softly and then shut. "Rick, are you okay?" Asked an obviously male voice, concern laced in it.

"I am fine Seth." Richard answered, still keeping his eyes on the computer screen as he read.

"No, you aren't."

Richard unlocked the wheels of his chair and turned to face the man before him. He was wearing a black and red vest over a green shirt, with black cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots. His gloves were iron-backed, and his eyes were the same silver color as Richard's own. A tattoo of silver was on his right forearm, however it was tilted away so it wasn't fully visible.

"Oh come on Shinryu. You can't fool me. You can fool Mom and Dad, but not me. We are too much alike for that to be possible." Seth walked over and sat in the chair that Richard has pushed away.

Richard smiled slightly at his brother's nickname for him. "You're right Seth... I am not okay. I feel terrible. The pain of my ribs is intense, but the mental pain from being ridiculed for being weak is much worse."

"You are not weak." Seth started. "You are the strongest, most intelligent kid I know. Hell, I think if you really wanted to, you could give me a run for my money in a Pokémon battle."

Richard smiled. "Thanks." He turned to his brother. "Thanks a lot for that Seth. You have no idea what that means to me."

Seth chuckled. "Yes, I do." He smiled back at Richard.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" Richard asked, going over his Class on how to properly handle a sick Pokémon.

"I want to tell you that, when you do get your own Pokémon, I would like to teach you how a real battle will go. Don't worry, I'll go as easy or as hard as you want me to, depending on how well you react."

Richard smiled. "Thanks Seth."

* * *

**Well? What do you think. This is how Shinryu started out his Pokémon Career. The next chapter will be when he finally meets Night, three years after this event when he turns fifteen. Later folks! :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Ebon and Night

_**I have returned! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Ebon and Night**_

Richard stood in front of the lab again, three years later. He was taller, and more toned. No one would remember him for the kid that had his ribs broken, before when the only near-murder happened in the quiet town of Littleroot. _This is it. I will become a Trainer today. _He winced and then hissed as his ribs twinged again. _Damnit... That guy did a number on me. I may be fully healed but according to my doctor I can no longer do anything strenuous._

Richard stared at the doors ahead of him, willing them to open and ease his suffering. He looked at his watch, and groaned. "Another fifteen minutes."

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you too old to be getting a starter?" Asked a young girl from behind Richard.

"Hush child. He's able to get one as well as you." Scolded a woman with her, obviously her mother.

Richard looked back and smiled. "I've been waiting for this day for years now. My parents never would let me get one until now."

"Oh I see. A late bloomer then huh?" Asked the woman, smiling at Richard. "Any ideas on what starter you want?"

"Torchic." Richard smiled happily. "Cute, fluffy, and warm. Not to mention quite feisty in battle."

"Ah I see." The woman smiled again as the doors opened.

"Alright everyone. Come on in." Announced Professor Birch, stepping aside to allow the people to enter. "Choose wisely."

Richard walked quickly to the pedestal and picked up the Pokéball containing Torchic, and then felt a tug on his arm. "Huh?" He looked to the side and barely avoided the fist coming his way by ducking. "Whoa!"

"You again." Growled the same kid from before, sparking anger in Richard as he saw him again.

"YOU!"

"Boys, please leave if you're going to misbehave." Ordered Birch, growling.

Richard stood up and glared at the man who nearly murdered him and put his best friend into a deep coma. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a brittle tone in his voice.

"Taking this." He held up the pokeball Richard had. "Because I deserve it more than a weakling like yourself. Now leave and never come back, unless you want to die."

Richard breathed calmly and brought his arms up, crossing them and settling his feet slightly apart. "No."

"You sealed your fate." The unknown kid charged at Richard, who moved quickly and grabbed him by the sides of his head. "The hell?!"

"Can't move can you?" Richard asked, clinching the kids head. "I've learned a few things since you attacked me three years ago."

"Bastard! Let me go so I can kill you!"

Richard responded by swinging his leg and spinning on it, bringing the kid down onto the ground and reentering the stance in a smooth motion. "This is a style of Karate that has almost died out. My family happens to know a master who teaches this style."

The kid stood back up and attempted to charge again.

Richard ducked and went forwards, catching the kid under the arms and lifting up, flipping him around and causing him to land on his back outside the open doors. He sidled out himself, keeping in his stance and obeying Birch who was about to call the police.

The man grunted as he stood back up again, growling dangerously. "Bastard." He entered into a stance similar to Richards. "However I know Martial Arts too."

Richard ignored the twinge in his side. _Crap. I am at a disadvantage right now. He probably knows about my injuries based on what he did before. I have to finish this fight soon._

"By the way. You can call me Ebon." The man moved faster than Richard could visibly track and only his experience in fighting saved him as he blocked a dual-pronged attack to his sides. "You weren't kidding. You definitely received training from a master if you reacted that way."

Richard smirked. "And you fell into my trap." _Only way I can defeat him... _He clipped his heel against Ebon's foot and spiraled to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Agh!"

_Is to use this! _"Jiu-jitsu. Throws and grapples." Richard stood up and jumped back quickly as Ebon attempted to grab his foot.

"Fuck you!" Ebon growled, standing up quickly. "You know multiple styles huh?"

Richard shrugged, entering the Muay Thai stance. "Care to test it out?"

"M-Muay Thai?"

"Nope. Look closer."

Ebon squinted and then visibly blanched. "N-no! Muay Borat!"

"Correct." Richard stayed in place. "I refuse to attack though, so come at me if you wish."

Ebon growled. "You're taunting me. Big mistake."

Richard was prepared for Ebon, who had ran forward at a medium pace. _Twin Spears Uplifting Stance? Basic, but powerful. _He pivoted as if on a leg he didn't have and kneed Ebon in the side, and another twinge of pain spread through his sides. _FUCK!_ He collapsed to the ground, holding his side as Ebon only jerked from the hit.

"I knew it. You're still feeling the kick from a few years ago." Ebon reached down and picked Richard up by the throat. "Now, you will die and I will make sure you do." He clenched his fist before a howl sounded through the area, causing him to look around. "Or I could leave you for the Mightyena." He dropped Richard and walked off. "Cya loser. That is, IF you survive."

Richard hissed as he attempted to stand backup. Their fight had ended up with them a fair distance from Littleroot, which he was regretting as he coughed blood. _Crap... Over did it... I should've stuck with Jiu-jitsu._ He clenched his side as he struggled to his feet. "I am sorry Arthur..." He went down to one knee as a pack of Mightyena approached, growling at him.

Richard didn't dare move quickly, knowing what they could do to him even if he was technically above Disciple Class in many Martial Arts. He froze as the largest of the Mightyena slowly approached him, sniffing his collar and sides.

The Alpha looked deep into Richard's eyes. It licked his face slowly, and helped him up with the rest of the pack, bringing the confused teenager back to his feet and surrounding him protectively.

"Are... Are you going to help me?" Richard asked carefully, staring at the Alpha male specifically.

The Mightyena nodded, and turned to start walking. Richard walked too, keeping his hand on his side as the others stayed by him in case he fell.

They walked for about twenty minutes, which made Richard wonder just how long he had fought against Ebon as he stepped into the small town of Odale. He noticed the Mightyena had left him then just before his vision started darkening. Just before consciousness left him, Richard heard someone shouting out that they needed an ambulance right away when the darkness enveloped him.

Richard groaned as he opened his eyes, blurry shapes filling his sight as he looked around. He sat up slowly, reaching for his side where he felt bandages wrapped around his torso. "Where am I?" He wondered, his mind processing his location slower than normal.

"Chansey!" Shouted a high-pitched voice near the door, and Richard saw a pinkish shape excitedly rush out of the room.

_Chansey? _He wondered before it finally clicked in his mind. "The Pokémon Center."

"Richard? How are you feeling?" Asked Nurse Joy as she walked in, Richard's vision clearing.

"I'm fine Joy." Richard smiled. "Just feeling slightly out of it today."

"I can certainly understand why. You've been out for about a week now."

Richard's eyes snapped wide open as he bolted upright. "Huh?! A week?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes a week. Now lay down." Joy pushed Richard back into a laying position. "I need to make certain that you are completely okay before we release you."

Richard flinched as a cold object touched his chest under the bandages when Joy placed a stethoscope there. He breathed calmly, drawing upon the meditation technique he learned from his Master.

"Well your heart rate is fine. I just got your X-Rays back so let me go check those." Joy walked away from the bed and opened a yellow folder to place the photos up on the lightboard, turning it on after placing the last one up. "Your fractures to the second and fifth ribs on the right side have re-opened themselves and the seventh rib of your left side has the same signs. What did you do?"

Richard grimaced, having sat back up to stare over at where Joy was looking at his X-Rays. "Got in a fight." He answered, deciding against lying about it.

"Now that wasn't very smart. I'll call your parents and tell them you are awake and ready for pickup. Just take it easy from now on okay?"

Richard nodded. "Yes Nurse Joy."

"Good boy. Wait here." Joy left the room, leaving Richard in the room again.

_Great... Mom is going to yell my ear off when she gets here. _Richard thought to himself as he laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and the fight with Ebon went through his head again, slowed down in his mind. _No wonder why I lost... I got cocky and overworked myself. He is years ahead of me with his Martial Arts. And he was calmer than me now that I think back on it..._

Fifty minutes after Richard had closed his eyes, calmly breathing in, a knock from his door reached his ears. "Come in."

"Well, it happened again huh?" Asked a soft voice, resonating strongly and with a source of power Richard easily recognized.

"Seth." Richard smiled as he sat up, seeing his older brother standing in the doorway to close the door. "Where's mom?"

"I told her I'd come. And tell you her piece, which be glad I am not. It was a wonder I even convinced her to let me come instead." Seth had a look of concern on his face, and Richard did a double take as something caused Seth's eyes to dull a bit. "Nurse says you're good enough to take home now. C'mon little man, let's get you home."

"You know you're the only one who can call me that right?" Richard said slightly annoyed.

"Its because you love me." Seth walked over to the bed and pulled the IV slowly out of Richard's arm, and wrapped it in a bandage to stop any bleeding quickly. He turned off the machines next to the bed and took the heart rate monitors off of Richard's chest. "Now lets go."

Richard swung around and stood up from the bed, walking to the closet to pull his shirt and coat back on.

* * *

Richard walked slowly up a hill east of Fortree City alone. He had to sneak away, because if Officer Jenny spotted him leaving without a pokemon for protection she'd give him an earful and call his mom, and he didn't need that. Not now, not after what happened today.

Today was his sixteenth birthday, but everything went wrong. First Seth had to leave on official league business even he couldn't prevent. His Father blew up his new present, a 'standard' issue Master Ball that wasn't properly tested. His mother invited his ex girlfriend, trying to set them up again.

Richard walked and walked, until he thought he was far enough away from the City. When he stood alone on top of a hill, looking up at the sky tears streamed down his face. He thought of what had caused him to come onto the hill and more tears began to slide down his cheek. "Damn it! Why did this have to happen! Why does everything have to go wrong around me?!" He sat down on the ground and buried his face in his arms, heavy sobs heaving from him as he cried.

"Absol?" Asked a questioning voice from behind Richard, causing him to jump with surprise. He turned and gasped at what he saw. In front of him stood an Absol, one of the most beautiful pokemon to exist in his opinion. He stumbled back, a little scared, until he saw the thin gash running along the creatures side with bright crimson blood coating the surrounding fur.

Richard shakily got back to his feet and started to slowly approach the Disaster Pokemon, unafraid of its reputation as a 'killer' in the eyes of the populace of his hometown of Fortree. The Absol watched him wearily as he came to its side and examined the gash. "You don't look so good... Mind if I help out?" He asked softly, looking into the Crimson eyes of the creature he was standing next to. He saw the Absol nod and looked back at the gash. Richard stood on his knees as he reached into his bag and pulled out a Hyper Potion he kept on him in case of these things happening. He looked back at the Absol. "This is going to hurt..." He whispered as he turned the nozzle into the open position and started to spray it along the Absol's side along the gash.

The Absol gritted its teeth to keep from groaning in pain, closing its eyes as it stood there allowing the Human to tend to its wound. Shortly after, the Absol's eyes opened when it longer felt the pain of the gash. It looked over its shoulder and examined its side. Sure the blood was still there, but the gash had been repaired back to how it was before.

Richard smiled at the Absol as he took a step back. "There we go... Does that feel much better?" He asked softly.

The Absol looked at Richard, staring deep into his eyes for a while. And then, without warning, pounced on top of him to pin him down.

Richard gulped as he stared up at the Absol that was simply looking down at him, scared out of his wits and wondering what it was going to do.

The Absol leaned its head down and licked his cheek softly. "Thank you, human." It said in a female voice, stepping off of him.

Richard was taken aback. "You - You - You can talk?" He asked incredulously.

The Absol smiled coyly as it, well she, sat down. "Yes I can. And because you helped me without any thought of having anything expected in return I am now your Guardian."

"Wha? What do you mean by Guardian?" Asked Richard, slightly confused.

The Absol giggled. "Oh my... You humans have certainly forgotten much. A Pokemon Guardian such as myself wanders the countryside looking for those who are pure of heart and..." She paused to look at Richard. "And who deserve to have a better life for themselves." She watched as Richard developed a look of shock across his face. _And I think he can wait to hear what happens between a Guardian and their chosen... _"Well? Hard to digest?" She asked softly.

Richard nodded dumbly. _A Pokemon Guardian! Wow... This is interesting..._

The Absol chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Night."

Richard blinked. "My name is Richard. It's very nice to meet you Night."

Night smiled. "Good... Do you happen to have a Pokeball on you? I may be a Guardian but I am still a Pokemon and can be caught by others."

Richard nodded. "Yes, I do. I keep one on me at all times." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sphere. He pressed the button and it expanded. The top half of the ball was a blue color while the bottom was white. On two sides of the top part of the ball were red ridges. "Here it is." He said, showing it to Night.

Night nodded and she walked over to sit in front of Richard. "Well? Press the button to my forehead to capture me."

Richard nodded and brought the device down and tapped the button gently onto the Absol's forehead.

Immediately the device absorbed the Absol into the device and 'dinged' signaling an instant capture.

Richard let Night out and smiled at her. "Well guess what Night."

Night cocked her head to the side. "What?" She asked curiously.

Richard smirked. "You are the first pokemon I ever captured."

* * *

_**Veloran is back baby, but I am afraid Trema has been permanently discontinued for all I know. Hyato's Author hasn't gotten back to me for an update on well, Hyato. Sadly, I have to let Trema go. BUT I'll keep it up if I ever convince him to give me the rights to Hyato, Lydia, and all his plans for that side of things. You may notice some changes to the flashback. They overide that you saw in Trema.**_

_**~Veloran Darkfyre**_


	3. Chapter Three: The Real World

_**Here I am, back with another chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Real World**

_A week later..._

Richard stood in front of the Pokémon Center in Verdanturf, inhaling the pure scent of the serene valley it was situated in. Night was at his side, looking around. "So now what?" She asked in a hushed tone so that only Richard could hear her, and it was a good thing no one was up at the hour of six oclock in the morning on a Sunday.

"Hmm... We'll head to Mauville and on the way we catch some Pokémon and train on Route 117. And perhaps meet Seth on the way, I hear he's on vacation and Steven has taken over his duties at Ever Grande." Richard says, walking forward. He had stayed at the PokéCenter, but he didn't feel like staying another night now that they had changed the rules about the rent. The first day was free, as always, however it used to be Trainers stayed for free. But apparently the only clientele they get anymore is Trainers, so they had to require trainers to pay for room and board.

Night nodded, glad to be leaving. She preferred being out in the open, but now that she was with her Chosen she had relaxed more than she thought she would've. She was now comfortable with his home in Fortree, having stayed there over his birthday a week ago and meeting his... Family. She didn't like anyone but his Father. She hadn't met his brother, but she has heard enough stories from Richard to respect the man and even believe that she would like him. She followed after him, admiring the way Richard walked. He walked with a grace that belied a natural power, his muscles rippling under his clothes. _I am glad he is the one I am destined to be with. I've only known him for a week, but I think I know him better than anyone else._

Richard smiled as he stepped out onto Route 117, looking around the landscape. The tall grass nearby a pond to his right swayed gently in the wind, and the garden to his left where a Pokémon Breeder was sitting calmly, cooing at a cascoon tenderly. "Morning." Richard called, smiling.

The Breeder looked up, smiling back. "Morning! I didn't expect to see anyone out at this hour." She said cheerily, standing up. "Are you a Trainer?" She asked, quirking her head.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, but not really in a state for any kind of battling. Right now, I have a provisional ID until I arrive in Littleroot to register with the professor."

"Oh, I see. Which means you aren't able to do any kind of battling with Trainers yet. By the way, my name is Lydia." She held out her hand, smiling cheerily.

Richard smiled back and took her proffered hand, shaking it. "Pleased to meet you. I am Richard."

"Well, when you pass through again, look me up! I feel like battling you when you are able to. And may I make a suggestion? Rusturf Tunnel has been cleared out for now, so it should be safe for you to get to Rustboro City with no problems until next week when the Exploud attempt to close it off again for mating season." Lydia had her eyes closed, sitting back down to pet the silvery cocoon.

"Thanks. Well, I guess that is a good idea."

{If I may chime in sir. Until you get your actual Trainer's ID, you are unable to capture any Pokémon. They only issued you your current one so you wouldn't get in trouble for having your Absol.} Buzzed a sound into Richard's ear.

Richard jumped in surprise, looking around. "Huh? What was that?" He asked aloud, having already made it out of the garden.

Night looked up at Richard curiously.

{I am the AI of your Ultradex. I am a highly sophisticated piece of technology developed by the efforts of your Father to guide you on your journey. It is a pleasure to finally speak with you sir.}

"Well, that explains why. But I don't even have a Pokedex yet."

{I am merely a shell for when you do get your Pokedex sir. I'll be working at my full capacity when you are given the official version at Littleroot. So I suggest we head through Rusturf Tunnel with post-haste.} Stated the electronic voice.

Richard nodded. "Come on Night, change of plans." He sighed, but apparently the Pokémon League's rules regarding Trainers have been tightened. _Damn, I was hoping to have a team up and running before I got to Littleroot to show the Professor. O'well. I guess I can deal with it... _They walked silently back through the town, passing by the Pokemart and into the cave that was nearby.

Once inside, Night passed Richard and walked in front of him protectively.

"There should only be Whismur in this cave Night." Richard said, smiling at the Absol. "Most of them won't mind as long as we keep quiet." He had said this in a soft voice, one that wouldn't carry or would be too loud. Richard could see the outlines of sleeping Whismur along the cave walls, and there were some that have been watching them with curiousity, wondering what a human was doing wandering through their home.

"Can't be too careful." Night said back in the same tone. "One might not like us coming through here, and they are more of a pain than you realize." But she relented, pulling back to walk side-by-side with Richard. _And I don't want them to hurt you... _She thought, barely brushing against his leg in affection.

Richard smiled, shaking his head softly. They were now halfway through according to his map, having passed by the turn off into a deeper part of the cave. _We're making good time. _He thought, glad that they were having no delays.

And then: _***RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!* **_Richard's phone started ringing loudly. He quickly hushed it, trying to stop it... But it was too late.

All of the sleeping Whismur had awoken and started an Uproar, running around and hitting eachother in fright at the loud sound.

_Crap. _He thought as a pair on unaffected Whismur approached them with anger, growling.

"Night, what moves do you know?"

"I can use Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, and Zen Headbutt because of my Father." Night replied, stepping in front of Shinryu and growling back at the Whismur who were threatening her Trainer.

"Okay, guess this is where we have our first battle huh? Zen Headbutt that one to the left!" He ordered in a low voice, hoping not to aggravate the other Whismur.

Night's gem glowed bright purplish-pink, and she lowered her head to charge at the Whismur. Her attack hit home, and the Whismur fainted instantly before it could react.

{I may not have the AI of a true Pokedex yet, but I have determined that Night's ability is Super Luck.} Stated the Ultradex through the headset Richard had put into his ear.

"Thanks for letting me know."

The other Whismur growled again at seeing its buddy knocked out so quickly, and then charged at Night to Tackle her in the side.

Night growled and turned on the Whismur, her crimson eyes glowing brightly. The Whismur then panicked, eyes going wide as it turned and ran away, running into the cave wall before getting up, shaking its head, and running again.

"You didn't have to scare the poor thing." Richard said as he knelt down next to the unconscious Whismur, leaving an Oran Berry under it for when it regained its senses. "Alright, lets get out of here." He then began jogging for the exit, seeing it in the distance.

Night obliged, following Richard with a smile. _What's the fun if I don't scare them? They aren't going to be allowed to hurt you..._She thought, her mind wandering slightly. _No, bad girl. Now is not the time, not yet. Not until he is ready._

Richard and Night left Rusturf Tunnel without anymore problems, coming out next to the Tunneler's Rest House. He walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and a burly man in a construction outfit opened the door. "Eh? Wha' can I do for ye?" He asked gruffly, obviously not fully awake.

"I would like to ask if I can rest up a bit. I encountered an unexpected problem on the way through the Tunnel."

The man stared down at Richard before nodding. "Alrigh', but don' touch anythin'." He says, stepping back to let Richard inside.

Richard thanked the man and stepped inside the cozy building, where a plush couch was in the middle of the room. "Are you the only one living here at the moment?" Richard asks while sitting down as Night padded in, shaking her mane and laying down on the floor like a 'normal' Pokémon.

"Nah, the' are all jus' a bun' o' pussies. The' chicken' ou' on the seasonal gig." The burly man said, plopping down next to Richard. He had a feral gleam in his eye that Richard missed, having turned his attention away to look around. But Night noticed it and decided to keep an eye on him discretely.

The man put his arm on the back of the couch near Richard, and edging slightly closer. "Y'no, a man gets might' lonely ou' here."

That caught Richard's attention as he jumped up from the couch, twisting to glare at the man on the couch. "There's something funny about you." He said with a soft tone, keeping his gaze on him.

Night relaxed slightly, glad that Richard had realized what was going on before something could happen. _His instincts are sharp. _

"Wha'? I jus' wan' some company." The man said, patting the seat reassuringly, but this time Richard saw the feral glint in his eyes.

"Uh-uh. No way. I don't roll that way for one, and I am underage. So back off, before I have Night castrate you."

"Who's this Night?" Asked the man, obviously confused.

"That'd be her." Richard pointed at the Absol laying on the floor. His instincts were running wild, telling him to leave NOW.

"Heh, she won' be a problem. I go' this." The man pulled out a device and turned it on, which caused Night to growl and start to shiver. "Its a high frequency device te keep her occupied. Now come here boy, before I make ya." The man stood up, unbuckling his belt.

"I don't think so." Richard stood his ground, glaring at the sicko in front of him. "Because I don't think you can make me." He shifted into a karate stance, his form resembling that of a mantis. _I'll have him reported to the police after I knock him out. _

The man chuckled, and pulled a gun from a holster at his back. "I don' think ya can dodge a bulle' eh? Now come here."

Richard's eyes widened, cursing his luck. But he held his ground. "Dex, can you contact the Police in Rustboro at all?" He asked, his voice almost matching the resonating tone coming from the device to the man didn't hear it at all.

{Right away sir, I can access them through your phone.}

Richard relaxed his stance, but didn't come any closer to the man who he kept in his sights. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?" He asked, glaring at the man.

"Wha'ever. Come here now befor' I blow the brains ou' of your pretty lil' pet." The man was relentless, even pointing the gun at Night.

_Nngh, damn. I can't move. _Night thought as she stared at the man. _I shouldn't have let Richard in here after I smelled the danger... _

Richard's eyes widened. "No, wait. Stop." He stepped closer, but he didn't get within arms reach of the man. "Don't hurt her."

"G'boy." The man said, obviously pleased his threat worked.

Now that he was closer, Richard smirked slightly. He noticed two things about the gun: One, it wasn't even loaded. And two, the safety was on so even if there was a round in the chamber, it wouldn't fire. "By the way," He said, stepping within reach.

"Wha's tha'?" Asked the man, staring at Richard hungrily.

"Safety is on." Richard said, and then seemed to become a blur to Night. His arm flicked out, knocking the gun out of the man's hand so fast that he didn't know what hit him. And then he spiraled to round-house kick the guy across the cheek, sending him collapsing to the floor below. He spat on the man, growling despite the fact he was out cold. "Stay down, you sick bastard. Dex, are the Police on the way?" Richard asked.

{They'll be here any moment. Apparently one of their own was on patrol in the area, but I see you have handled the affair rather smoothly. Should I keep the recorded video feed that I started when things started happening?}

"Yes Dex, we'll need it." Richard picked up the device that was keeping Night from moving at all, and threw it at the wall, shattering the device and chipping the paint of the walls.

Night stopped shivering, and relaxed. She stared up at Richard with relief, glad that he was alright. She got up and started nuzzling his leg, whining softly. "I thought you weren't going to be able to escape that..." She whispered, looking up into his eyes with fear.

"Its okay." Richard knelt down, rubbing Night's head with a reassuring smile on his face. "The moment I saw that his gun wasn't loaded, I knew he was using it for leverage." He hugged her to him, and he heard her start to purr softly despite what happened. And he also felt his shirt get wet, and he knew she was crying.

"But what if it wasn't?" Night's muffled voice reached Richard's ears. "What if he shot me? You would have died as if you were shot in the head."

Richard frowned, and pulled back to stare at Night. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "Why would I have died?"

"B-b-because as a Chosen your life force is bonded directly to mine." Night hiccuped. "And if either of us die, for any reason... The other will face the same fate."

Richard was speechless.

{Sir, the Officer is here.} Dex stated as a knock sounded from the door.

Richard stood up, patting Night's side gently, and walked to the door. Opening it, he greeted none other than Officer Jenny.

"Omigod! Richard!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt?" She asked, backing away to stare into his eyes to see his reaction.

{You should give her the video. I am in your bags upper left pocket.}

"I didn't expect to see you sis." Richard smiled slightly. "And I'm fine." He pulled out the Ultradex from his bag.

"Wait, is that one of the Ultradex's that they are broadcasting on TV?" Jenny asked, slightly distracted.

"Yeah. But that's not important. Dex, eject an SD card with the video file on it." A small micro-SD popped out of the device, and Richard passed it to Jenny. "That card contains everything that has happened here."

"When I heard what this man was about to do to you from Headquarters, I hurried here as fast as I could." Jenny took the card, putting it into her pocket. "So what happened?" She asked, not as an officer, but as something more.

"I came here after I came out of Rusturf Tunnel to rest. I sit down on the couch and he starts getting... Too close, and I catch a hint at what he was planning so I stand up and attempt to protect myself. So the man activates a machine that disables my partner there," He points at Night, who is shivering on the floor, but this time not from a disabling sound. "And then draws a gun. He threatens her life, so I give in a bit, not wanting her hurt. However, upon getting close to him I notice that the gun has no clip in the feed, and that the safety is on. And then I disarm and knock him out. The video will prove everything I said."

Jenny nodded, and hugged Richard again. "I am sooo glad you are okay."

Richard hugged Jenny back, smiling slightly despite what had almost happened. "Thanks for coming. And how did you know so soon?"

{I contacted the HQ, and they told me that the nearest Officer was in the area. Garnering her contact information, I had contacted her and told her you were in trouble and needed help. I never realized that she was family.}

"No, not really family Dex. We went to school together, and since then we've felt we were siblings." Richard said.

"Umm... Who are you talking to?" Jenny asked, obviously confused.

"Oh sorry. My Ultradex has a powerful AI core that I can converse with." Richard explained sheepishly.

"Sounds cool. I should probably get my own when they finally become available to the public domain." Jenny said, smiling.

*{Bzzzt}* _"Officer Jenny, this is Officer Raymond. Has the situation in section Delta Alpha been handled? Over." _*{Bzzzt}*

Jenny picks up her walkie and smiles at Richard. She depresses the button. "Situation in Delta Alpha has been handled. Everything is clear and well now. Over." She releases the button, and walks over to the still unconscious man on the couch. "Eww, this guy is just disgusting." She wrinkles her nose and then cuffs him to the couch arm.

"You just said what I was thinking." Richard said, sitting down next to Night to stroke her flanks softly, causing her to not shake no where near as much. "Its okay girl, he can't do anything now." He said in a hushed tone.

Night looked at Richard, and nodded. She growled softly, curling up next to Richard while putting her head in his lap.

"I see your Absol really trusts you." Jenny says as she pulls a chair from the table and sits down on it across from Richard.

"Yeah, she does. Her name is Night by the way." Richard tapped Night's forehead gently to get her attention again. When she looked up at him, he smiled. "Night, this is Jennifer. I believe I have already told you about her?"

Night looked over at Jenny cautiously.

"Its okay." Jenny cooed, smiling genuinely at the frightened Absol. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She slowly reached out her hand to touch her side, but stopped and watched Night.

Night looked at Jenny again, and then at her hand. She nodded, and then put her head back into Richard's lap.

Jenny placed her hand onto Night's side and smiled. "See?" She asked, rubbing softly.

"Wow." Richard said, smiling. "You're the first one besides me to be able to pet her."

Jenny smiled again, scratching gently. "Well, I am honored Night." She said softly to the female Absol.

*{Bzzzt}* _"Confirmation received. Return to Headquarters with your report as soon as you are back in Rustboro. Over and Out." _*{Bzzzt}*

Jenny sighed, and stood up. "Well, I should bring this guy in. Would you mind helping me move him?"

Richard nodded, and gently slid out from under Night. "I'll be right back." He whispered, scratching her head, before going with Jenny to the couch.

Jenny removed the cuffs from the couch, and cuffed the mans arms together.

Grabbing the chain of the cuffs, knowing they could withstand anything short of a Machoke's Strength, Richard pulled the man right up out of his seat with ease. His eyes widened at this, obviously not expecting his own power to be at that level. But then he shrugged, and guided the man outside.

He may not be completely conscious, but obviously was awake enough to walk with guidance.

He and Jenny vanished from the house, taking the man away. Night lay curled up on the floor, shaking. _He would've killed me... _She was thinking over and over. _And Richard wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, and it would be my fault that he died too. _She held back her tears, her ears picking up Richard coming back into the building to sit down next to her and she moved back to put her head in his lap, nuzzling against his lower torso.

_Poor girl... _Richard thought as he pet Night softly, running his hand through her silky coat. "Hey, tell me what's wrong." He said softly, using his other hand to lift her face up so she was looking into his eyes. Silver met Crimson, and Richard just stared into her eyes without knowing why. _Wha? _He blinked, and the effect faded.

Night couldn't help but be absorbed into Richard's gaze. Every time she shared his gaze, it made it feel as if she was floating and nothing could hurt her. She looked down, and then sighed. "I already told you what was wrong." She responded.

"If you did, you left something out." Richard pointed out, his voice serious.

_You're very perceptive... _Night thought with admiration. She leaned up and nuzzled Richards neck. "Alright, I'll tell you. When we first arrived, and the... Monster... First opened the door, I smelled danger. But you were insistent upon coming in to rest. If only I had voiced my fears, we could have avoided this entirely." Her voice was cracking, and Richard hugged her to him.

"Don't dwell on it." Richard whispered. "If you stay in the past forever, you can lose yourself. Stay with me in the present, and I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. We can look to the future together."

Night looked at Richard, amazed at what he said.

"What? You didn't expect me to say that huh?" He asked, chuckling slightly. "Well, honestly it just came out..."

Night smiled, nodding. "Alright, I won't let it bother me anymore."

"Good. Now lets get going. I want to get to Rustboro before dark. We've still got a few miles to walk."

* * *

_**There, you have it. Richard and Night are going to be facing troubles that plague us in the real world, and will have to react to them in their own ways. Please R&R. Please don't flame, if you have complaints on my approach PM me. I have no qualms about talking about it.**_

_**~VeloranDarkfyre**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Reason for Everything

**Chapter Four: The Reason for Everything...**

* * *

Richard was sitting in the Rustboro police department, Officer Jenny sitting next to him and a man was standing across from him, his face obscured in darkness from his cap. A flaming halo was etched into his wristband on the left arm, which was visible from where he had them crossed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked the man, his voice hiding a sharp tone of anger.

"Yes Seth, I am fine." Richard said, looking up at the man as he moved his head, allowing his face to be seen slightly. "You shouldn't be here."

"I want to be here." Seth growled. "Shinryu, don't you get it? What if that man HAD gone through with what he was planning? He probably would have killed you and your Pokémon the first chance he got and buried you somewhere, to never be found again." Seth's silver eyes were slightly red, glowing brightly as he stared down at his younger brother. "You're lucky you know martial arts, but if his gun WAS loaded AND didn't have the damn safety on, you would've probably been shot damnit!"

Richard nodded, looking down.

"What I am trying to say is, don't be so trusting of people. There are some sick, sadistic fucks out there. And he was one of them." Seth calmed down slightly, his stance softening as he knelt next to the bench Richard was sitting on and hugged him. "I love you, and there is nothing you can say or do to change what I will do to protect you."

Richard nodded again, silent. _I wish Night could be out... _He thought, fingering the pokeball at his belt.

Jenny put her hand on Seth's shoulder. "Seth, calm down." She said softly. "He's okay, and you know it. The video Richard has provided us will put that man away for life. He was already suspected of many counts of murder and rape, however we just couldn't get enough proof to convict him."

Seth looked at Jenny, causing her to eep and back away at the glare he had. "I don't want him put away. I want to press for the Death Sentence. If he was already suspected of those, he shouldn't be allowed to live. I've already done my research. Over fifteen Trainers, both male and female, have vanished in this area alone. And with what you say about him, that is enough for a jury to want a Death Penalty too."

Jenny nodded, gulping.

Seth stood up as the door opened, and the bailiff came out. "I will come in place of my brother. He doesn't need to be in a Courtroom." His voice had an edge that could cut through even a Metagross.

"B-b-bu"

"No buts." Seth had an air of authority that not even Alder of Unova could manage, despite being the youngest of the Champions.

The bailiff nodded, and led Seth into the room. The doors closed, leaving Richard and Jenny sitting on the bench.

"I'm hungry." Richard said softly, looking over at Jenny. "Can we go to your place while we wait? I don't want to stay here, and Night won't like being in her ball too long."

Jenny nodded. "Alright, come on." She stood up, wearing casual clothes because she wasn't on duty nor was she allowed in the Courtroom due to her being too close to the victim.

Richard followed Jenny through the building, going out into the City of Rustboro. He looked around, seeing many young kids playing in the streets with their Pokémon partners. He saw a few Torchic running around, often falling over. He smiled at this, remembering why he loved the idea of having one as his starter.

They went a few blocks away from the Police station, passing the Gym and the Trainer's School where Richard had gone to while he was staying in Rustboro a few years ago. He had met Jenny there, she was a his senior by five years, but she had taken extra classes to get into the police force early.

Another block passed by, and they came to a set of apartments. Jenny pulled a key from her pocket, unlocking her door with a large '5' embossed number overhead.

Richard walked inside after Jenny, closing the door behind him. He let Night out of her ball, smiling at her. She smiled back, nuzzling his leg.

"Come into the kitchen if you're hungry." Came Jenny's voice from around the bend of the hallway.

Richard walked down the hallway, memories of staying here with Jenny when her parents still lived in the apartment. He stepped into the kitchen, his shoes clacking on the tile floor.

Jenny was at the counter, making something that he couldn't see.

Richard shrugged, and went to sit down at the table. Night chose to lay down next to his chair, closing her eyes. He smiled, leaning down to pet Night's back, causing her to purr.

Jenny turned with a smile, bringing two plates with a large BLT sandwich and fruit salad. "I can tell you care a lot about her." She sat down across the table and passed Richard his plate. "By the way, why did your brother call you Shinryu?" She asked curiously.

"Oh? That... Well, I was eight when he started. We were climbing up Meteor Falls on a trip together. We got seperated, and I was found by a bunch of Bagon and Shelgon. Strangely enough, they didn't attack me on sight but they all cuddled up around me to keep me warm. It took Seth a few hours to find me, and when he did he saw that their Mother a Salamence was taking care of me. We left that day, without having any trouble with the Dragons. So, ever since, Richard has called me Shinryu because I may be human, but I have the 'Heart of a Dragon' as he puts it." Richard chuckled. "Now that I think back on it, I am lucky I am still here. They could've been territorial towards me, but they weren't. I had no clue that they could hurt me, and they just seemed so nice."

Jenny shook her head, smiling. "That... That's just astounding. Have you ever considered taking that name on as your own?"

Richard shrugged. "Eh, never really occurred to me. I only hear it from Seth, and hes not going anywhere soon." He took a bite out of his sandwich, but he saw a saddened look in Jenny's eyes. "What?" He asked after swallowing, looking up at her.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but... Seth is actually dying. He told me to not tell you, but I can't... He has a disease. We don't even know what it is, but the doctor believes Seth has only five years at the most to live."

Richard was taken aback, staring at the table. "No... It... No... That can't be true. He's Seth, he, he can't die."

Jenny reached her hand forward to grab Richard's. "I am sorry." She said, tears falling. "He hasn't told anyone but me, and he found out just before he started his own Pokémon Career."

Richard pulled his hand away from Jenny, crossing his arms in front of him as he looked away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Jenny sighed, staring at Richard. He was distant, his eyes no longer focusing on anything in the room as his mind wandered. She stood up, and left the kitchen. Soon, the front door opened and closed.

Richard was torn. _Why didn't Seth tell me?_ Was his thought over and over.

Night stood up, placing her head in Richard's lap. "Hey," She said softly, looking up at Richard's face even though it was turned away from her. "Look at me."

Richard couldn't ignore Night for some reason, something just compelled him to look down at her. "What?" He asked, his voice distant and hard.

"I know you are torn up." Night nuzzled Richard's chest comfortingly, purring softly. "But what was it you told me? About dwelling in the past?"

Richard sighed. "I told you to not dwell in the past, because if you do you can lose yourself. To stay with me in the present, and look to the future with you."

"Good boy. Now perhaps you should listen to your own advice." She smiled up at Richard. "And I like the nickname. Shinryu fits you very well. A perfect name for a Chosen."

Richard chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, but it reminds me about my brother not telling me something so important."

"So, I was right. I wasn't hearing voices." Said a soft voice outside of the kitchen.

Richard and Night jerked as Seth stepped around the bend of the hallway, his hat was removed and his hair was wild. "Seth..."

"So, the legends are true." Seth sat down, staring at Night. "The Chosen aren't just a myth."

Night's eyes widened, as she was shocked he knew anything at all. "How do you?"

Seth shrugged. "I am a man of many talents, and Mythology is one of them." He looked up at Richard, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. After the session was over, Jenny found me and told me you know now." His eyes softened, as he stared across at the one person he cared about more than anything in the world. "I thought that if you knew, you would shun me. Or would treat me with pity. I don't need that, I have already accepted the fact I will die a long time ago. This... Disease isn't curable at all. I have spent more money than I care to admit in search of a cure. But I gave up last year. There wasn't any chance, because the virus isn't something the doctors understood."

Richard glared at Seth, but it wasn't a hard one like how he gives others, but soft. It also showed how he felt betrayed. "I trusted you... But you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"No, I did trust you. I was going to tell you."

"When?!" Shouted Richard, standing up and forcing Night to back away. "When you on your fucking deathbed?!"

"No." Seth said, looking away. "I was going to tell you when you came to Ever Grande after you faced off against me, whether you won or lost. The truth is, the only reason I haven't given in was I could see you face your dreams, so that you would finally know what it was like to have a true Pokémon battle with me. I wanted you to not worry about me during your journey..."

Richard calmed down, seeing the state his brother was in. He knew his entire life one thing: Seth was the best, the most powerful of all the trainers in the world. And now that he knew he was dying, he thought he wouldn't get to challenge his dream for becoming a Pokémon Trainer... To face off against his brother, in an epic showdown that would be remembered for all time. He slowly sat back down, and Night came closer to him again. "I... I'm sorry I reacted that way. I didn't realize what you were going through."

"No, its okay." Seth smiled at Richard, his eyes glinting. "Because you are right. You probably thought I would never tell you, and that you would only know when I had died."

Now that Richard actually was looking, he saw that Seth didn't really look as good as he put up. Seth wasn't holding his posture anymore in his seat, nor did his eyes flicker with the same flame that they used to have. "What is the disease doing to you?" He asked softly.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Seth looked Richard in the eyes. "Can we change the subject?"

Richard nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Now, Night is you're name correct?" Seth asked the Absol.

"Yes." She said, figuring that if he knew she might as well answer him. "That is correct."

"Would you mind telling me why my brother is one of the Chosen?" Seth asked bluntly.

"Umm..." Night was dumbstruck. "Well, I was sent to test him by Arceus, and he passed my test. So he became my Chosen and I his Guardian."

Seth was nodding. "Richard? Do you mind leaving for a bit?"

"Why?" Richard asked, confused.

"There is something I need to talk about with Night alone." Seth answered. "Don't worry, I'll call you back in when I am done."

Richard looked down at Night, who nodded. "Alright." He stood up and walked into the hallway.

Seth waited for the front door to close before he looked back at Night. "There is more. Way more isn't there? I read a section in the book that mentioned the Guardians about how they and the Chosen were bound for life."

"Yes, that is true."

"But it has a much deeper meaning." Seth leaned forward in his chair, staring deep into Night's eyes as if looking right into her soul. "Doesn't it?"

Night was astonished. This, human, was far more learned than what he should be. "How is it you know so much?"

Seth smiled. "Answer my questions, and I'll answer yours. I promise."

"Very well... Arceus meant for her Chosen and their Guardians to become mates. Me and Richard are destined to be together." Night watched Seth for a reaction, wondering what he was thinking.

"Now, I have a personal question for you. When you answer, I will be done and you can ask me what you want."

Night nodded.

"Do you love Richard?"

* * *

Richard was waiting outside of Jenny's apartment for almost twenty minutes, and he was wondering when Night and Seth were going to finish.

And then the door opened, and Seth was standing there with a smile. "Okay, we're done." He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Richard walked inside, closing the door, and followed his brother. Once in the kitchen, Night nuzzled his leg as he sat back down. "So... What now?"

"We forget this ever happened." Seth said softly. "I know its a bit much to ask, but if you don't things will be strained between us now that you know about my... Condition."

Richard nodded, not noticing the look on Night's face as he said that. She had a sorrowful look, watching Seth with pity.

"And then we get you to Littleroot. Weren't you on your way there to get your Pokedex?"

Richard nodded. "Yeah, I was before the event at Rusturf tunnel."

"Want a ride?" Seth asked with a smile. "I brought my bike."

"That explains your outfit." Richard pointed out, referencing to the leather of Seth's clothes. "And sure."

"Night will have to be in her pokéball though." Seth looked at Night, smiling a bit. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Night had a long day, and she actually wouldn't mind the peace being in her pokéball offered. _Seth told me... _She thought, trailing off before she could dwell on it too long.

Richard nodded, and stood up. "Alright, but I want to say good bye to sis before we leave."

"Well I damn well hope you would." The door had opened and closed as Richard was saying this, and Jenny walked in carrying a few bags of groceries. "You take care okay buddy?" She asked, setting the groceries down on the floor in front of the refrigerator. She hugged Richard, kissing his cheek. She then gave Night a hug, smiling at her.

"And you." Jenny turned on Seth, who nearly jumped out of his skin. "You better return when you promised me to. You owe me dinner for everything."

Seth rubbed the back of his head, but nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll stop by next week. I am going to be booked with challenges until then. Sound good?"

"Good." Jenny leaned up and... Kissed Seth full on the mouth. Richard's eyes bulged out of their sockets at this, and he nearly fell over.

"Wait, what?!"

"Tehehe..." Jenny giggled a bit, looking over at Richard. "I guess I forgot to tell you that me and Seth have hit it off and have been dating for about a month now."

Richard was shocked. Not did his adopted sister just full on kiss his brother, but she was DATING him too! "That is wrong on so many levels!" He shouted, running outside leaving Seth and Jenny to laugh amongst themselves. In his mind, they were committing incest for crying out loud! Jenny and Seth... Richard shivered. "Oh my god, what is wrong with this world?!" Richard shouted, looking up at the sky. Many people walking by stared at him strangely, and he sweat-dropped. _Too loud... _He thought.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Its shorter than the rest, but I promise that after I post chapter five the introductory sequence will be over and things will be getting longer.**


	5. Chapter Five: Birch and a Hint of Oak

**Chapter Five: Birch and a Hint of Oak**

Richard still couldn't believe it. Jenny and Seth were dating each other for the past month, and he was none the wiser! He shook his head, but he still couldn't get what he truly thought of the idea out of his head. He was raised to believe that Jenny was his sister, because his family adopted her mostly, and she, HIS SISTER was going out with his BROTHER!

"Are you still thinking about that?" Asked Seth loudly over the wind, the howl of his motorbike nearly drowning his voice out.

"Well duh!" Richard shouted back.

Seth chuckled. Even though Richard couldn't hear, he could feel it through the bike. "Well, get used to it. Now hang on!" He shifted the gears on the bike, and the speed went from fast to just plain ridiculous.

_He's lucky that he isn't on the road... _Richard thought as they avoided a large rock, and he could tell now that Seth did this a lot.

Seth was a natural biker, knowing how to handle sharp turns on a motorcycle better than those guys who did dirt-track racing on the TV. He jumped over a dirt hill, landing safely as the shocks absorbed the impact.

Eventually, they reached Littleroot town. Or at least, Richard believed they did because Seth had stopped and turned off the bike. "Are we there?" He asked, hating the visor on the helmet he was wearing.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this, Richard got off of the bike and removed the helmet he was wearing. He was greeted with the now familiar site of the Pokémon Lab where he had tried twice to get a Pokémon from Birch. "This brings back memories..." Richard said dryly.

"Well, don't dwell on them." Seth had swung off of the bike also, his helmet already on the handlebars. He took the helmet from Richard, and placed it into the bag on the back of the bike. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I have a bad feeling..."

"Just your mind talkin'." Seth smiled, stepping forward to take the lead. "Don't worry, nothing will happen with me here."

"Wait, I thought you were leaving?" Richard asked as he caught up with Seth. They were almost even in height now, but Seth had a longer stride.

"I will when you are registered. Its a special moment when one truly becomes a Trainer. I remember mine very well." Seth smiled over his shoulder. "And I can guarantee you will remember yours."

"What do you have planned?!" Richard demanded, stopping Seth. "Seriously, you don't stick around unless it is something interesting."

Seth smirked. "Good boy. You caught on." He stepped around Richard, and the door to the Lab opened.

Richard followed Seth quickly, and saw Birch talking with someone in the back of the Lab. However he couldn't tell who it was from the angle he was at.

Birch smiled, and stopped his conversation to walk over to where Seth and Richard were. "Welcome back Seth. I was wondering when you'd stop by again." He shook Seth's hand, smiling.

"I came here because of my brother. Is he here yet?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he is." Birch then looked at Richard. "You I remember. First, you got severely injured three years ago, and then you and another one start a fight in my Lab." His face was stern.

"I am sorry..." Richard hung his head.

"Its okay, you left before any trouble could befall the other kids here." Birch put his hand on Richard's shoulder and led him back to where he was talking with the other professor. "But today, we have something special in store for you. You've tried two times to get a Starter, but yet you couldn't. I happen to still have a Torchic here, just for you."

"And I," A voice that Richard had only heard on TV caught his attention, and his eyes widened. "Am here to meet you. I believe you know me, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Professor Samuel Oak."

"This is your surprise?!" Shouted Richard, looking at Seth who was smirking victoriously. "Having me meet the authority on Pokémon himself?"

"Oh you flatter me." Oak chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim red device, passing it to Richard. "But there are others who have helped me with my discoveries. This is yours now, I've seen something in you that I believe will take you far."

Richard looked down at the object, and his eyes widened. He was holding the Mark III issue of the Pokedex, one that has the species of Hoenn cataloged. "I am honored." He said, bowing to Oak.

Oak smiled. "No, I am honored. Because every Trainer so far that I have given a Pokedex has surpassed my expectations of them. And I have no reason to believe you won't be an exception. Me, my fame comes from my knowledge. However, you... You're fame, when you reach that stage, will come from your actions my dear boy."

"And you alone can't reach that pedastal." Birch said, chipping in his piece. "It'll be because of you and your Pokémon, your partners. Now tell me, what is your stance on Pokémon?"

Richard looked at Birch. "I believe Pokémon aren't tools, nor are they to be just battlers or pets. No, I believe they are our friends. To be cherished and loved like we would love our families."

Birch and Oak looked at each other, and smiled widely. "Boy," Birch started. "I like your attitude. You are definitely one who will go far in this world. Never lose sight of that, for what you said is true!"

"And always remember," Oak said with his smile. "That when things become dire, your Pokémon will always be there for you if you've earned their trust." He then noticed the pokéball on Richard's belt. "Hey, you have a Pokémon already?" He asked.

"Oh, crud. I forgot to let Night out. Hey Night! Come on out!" Richard tossed Night's pokéball up, and with a flash of red light, said Absol appears in the room with a yawn. "Professors, this is Night. She has been my companion for a week now."

Night looked up at the two she was being introduced to, and blinked.

Oak was impressed, while Birch was shocked.

"Wait, you have an Absol?! But, how?" He asked.

"I believe I know why." Oak said, kneeling next to Night. She looked at him, wondering what he was getting at. "She was hatched from an egg huh?"

Richard looked at Seth, who nodded. "Yeah, she was."

A twinkle in Oak's eyes told him he didn't buy the story, but: "Well, she is magnificent. In excellent condition, and seems to already be quite powerful and trusting of you." He reached a hand out and touched Night's flank, petting her.

Night didn't seem to mind, so Richard smiled. _Well, she likes him. _"Thanks for the Pokedex Professor Oak."

"We're not finished yet." Birch said, taking the pokedex out of Richard's hand gingerly. "C'mon, we gotta sync it to your provisional ID." Richard pulled out his wallet and passed the shimmering card to Birch.

Birch inserted the card into the side of the Pokedex, which lit up and started beeping. After the beeps stopped, he removed the card and passed them both back to Richard. "There you go. You are now a official Trainer in the Pokémon League."

Richard smiled brightly, and Oak smiled at Night.

"I know what you really are." Oak said softly, just loud enough for her to hear. "I've met my fair share of Guardians too. Take care of him, and yourself."

Night looked at Oak, now knowing why she liked him.

* * *

**Well, this is a REALLY short one. But that should be the end of it, I think. :/**

**Chapter Five is done, and now... The fun begins!**

**~VeloranDarkfyre**


End file.
